Tale of the Dragon King
by Leonhart20
Summary: What if Narutos real father was still alive? What if Minato was actually one of his older brothers? What if Narutos father had an ability to visit different worlds? Naruto Harem OC Harem Massive Crossovers
1. Chapter 1 Return of the Dragon

Tale of the Dragon King

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

**"Demon/summon"**

Chapter 1: Return of the Dragon

It has been thirteen years since he returned to the land of fire hidden in the walls of the only place he called home Fort Dragonia the home of the dragons. Being the King of the Dragons is hard enough but being a clan head, father, and husband were even harder the dragons and his family were the only things he truly loved gifted with the ability to go to other universes it was because of that gift that he lost most of his children only one remained that he knew of. His name is Hiko Namikaze known by many other titles and some that follows him around everywhere including Densetsu no Shinobi (Legendary Ninja), Ryū Sennin (Dragon Sage) and Ryūō (Dragon King).

He knew he should have stayed that week instead he decided to go and help another world and when he returned he found the village destroyed and his children dead he found out his son Minato saved the day but at the cost of his and baby Narutos own life. He regretted never being there, Naruto was his youngest child and died before his time. His wives were in visiting their family at the time and didn't know what happened he had to travel to a dozen different worlds to tell them what happened. The only one he couldn't find was Tsunade. He had her memory altered by one of his students to make her believe that she dated a man named Dan he even had Shizune's mind altered to believe she was Dan's niece. Kushina had died during childbirth neither she nor Hiko had a chance to hold Naruto.

Now he was driving Fenrir to Kohona and back to everything he hated he was brought out of his musings when he heard the sound of a battle and decided to check it out. Upon reaching the sight he saw three women one with red eyes, another with a trench coat and mesh that covered hardly anything and an ANBU with a cat mask all three were on the ground cowering from their attackers he decided to step in before the attackers decided to take the girls right there.

He sealed Fenrir in a sealing scroll and in a flash he stood right behind the women. One of the men noticed and spoke up. "Hey who the hell are you." He said but he didn't like what he was told next "There is no point in naming myself to those who are about to die." He said to shinobi he looked to be a grass ninja a perfect start "You better leave now or you will find yourself in a world of pain "If you want death, come forward." He said as one of the, ran toward him big mistake "Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū: Nine-headed Dragon Strike" he said as his opponent fell to the floor dead the women seemed shocked except for the ANBU she seen that stylke before but couldn't remember where she had seen it. "You killed my brother I'll Kill you." Another one shouted he too fell to the Hiko sword.

He started walking up to the last one as soon as the man seen him walking towards him he quickly begged the man for mercy "Please don't hurt me." The man said "On your knees... I want you to beg them for forgiveness!" He said as the man did as he was told he got ready to finish the man off "Wait please don't kill me." The man begged "It's time for you to learn what death and I have in common, we wait for no man." He said as he raised his sword "Please have mercy on me." He continued to beg.

"There will be no mercy, only slain bodies and taken souls. Don't fear the end pray for it." He said as he brought his sword down killing the man. He then turned to the girls they noticed that he had long blond hair a muscular body. He noticed the red eyed woman's clothing was torn to shreds he took off his coat and started toward. "Hey you better not try anything with her or I'll kill ya' pal." the one with the pineapple style hair said not sounding very threatening. As he reached the red eyed woman he bent down and watched as she flinched away only to wear a surprised expression when all he did was cover her with his jacket. "Are any of you hurt?" He asked the women all but the red eyed woman shook her "My leg is broken." She told him he was about to ask what village she was from but then he noticed her headband it had the leaf symbol.

He put his index and middle finger to his lips and whistled. "She should be here soon." He told them "Who?" the red eyed woman said he was about to answer but heard a roar in the distance "Her." He said as a beautiful blue female dragon landed by him they were even more shocked when her speak "How can I help you my king?" she asked "Saphira I need you to give us a lift to Konohagakure my dear." He said while Saphira sniffed the air "Their bodies warm and the pheromones coming off them suggest that they want to mate with you." She stated as he looked at three women each now sporting blushes. "What are you waiting for lets go." he said to the women and the cat ANBU and the pineapple haired women got on first Hiko had picked up the red eyed woman who blushed even more they didn't noticed the look of jealously on the girls face but he noticed that the red eyed woman had snuggled into his chest as he finally got on Saphira he told the girls to hang on.

As they neared their destination he asked for their names "I'm Kurenai Yuhi." The red eyed woman said, "Yugao Uzuki," said the cat ANBU, "I'm Anko Mitarashi." The pineapple haired woman said "Now that you know our name what's yours?" Anko asked "Hiko that all you need to know… for now." He said as he saw Kohana on the horizon "Hiko… it a strong name and it suits you." Kurenai said as she looked up at Hiko "I thought so too." He said looking down at her and winked at her causing her blush and look away. It wasn't long after that they flew over Kohana and landed near the hospital. "You two." He said as he pointed at Anko and Yugao "Report to the Hokage I'll take her to the hospital." He said in a tone that left no room for discussion. Anko and Yugao left for the Hokage's office and Hiko headed for the hospital. "Saphira go back home and tell them I made it okay.

* * *

"Nurse this young lady needs to see a doctor." Hiko said and the nurse seemed to ignore him so he slammed his hand down. "HEY!!" he shouted that got her attention "I said that this young lady needs medical attention." Y-Yes sir right away sir." She said as she summoned a doctor over "I'll leave you in their capable hands my Crimson Princess." He said not seeing the blush on her face as soon as he was out side he was gone in a flash and arrived just outside the Hokages door and just walks in. He see's that the Hokage is still talking to the women from earlier so he decided to make his presence known by clearing his throat.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was listening to the story that Anko and Yugao were telling him it seem farfetched as the man they just described disappeared 13 years ago he wasn't aware that anyone else was in the room until he heard the sound of someone clearing their throat he looked up and stared wide eyed as his pipe fell from his mouth.

"Sensei?" Hiruzen said he couldn't believe it his third sensei was standing right by the doorway one of the four founders was back.

"Hello monkey how are you?" he said it was at that moment that Hiruzen chose to faint "Hmmm not the way I expected him to react…. I hope I didn't give him a heart attack." he said.

Both Anko and Yugao were trying to comprehend what they just heard the Hokage just called the man that saved them _sensei _but they know that the first and second Hokage were his senseis if this man was his sensei two why isn't he older he looks the same age as them. Always the brash on Anko decided to find out what was going on but as it seemed Hiko read her mind spoke up first. "I stopped ageing at twenty part of my bloodline." He said seeing that accepted it for now. They waited for Sarutobi to awaken and when he finally did wanted answers and he received them he then asked the one question that had been plaguing him for thirteen years. "Why didn't you come back for Naruto?" Sarutobi asked as he saw the anger in Hiko eyes "WHAT?" the power radiating off him "I WAS TOLD HE WAS DEAD." He was shouting now Hiruzen was shocked it was a felony to lie to a founder and Hiruzen wanted to know who "Who told you he was dead Hiko-sama." He asked but he got no reply except "How has he been treated." He asked knowing he wouldn't like the answer. "Numerous assassination attempts…" he paused knowing Hiko would explode when he heard this "from our own Shinobi force hired by the civilian council along with Danzo and my former teammates." Hiruzen said as he hung his head he failed him sensei. "Call a council meeting now and ANBU you can trust blood will be shed."

* * *

"Sarutobi what is the meaning of this." Danzo said just as Sarutobi was about to speak the door flew off it hinges and in walked the man that not even the Death God would go up against. Gasps and whispers broke out all around saying Namikaze. Shikaku Nara, Choza Akimichi, and Inoichi Yamanaka were on the verge of fainting at seeing the sight of their old sensei while Tsume looked like she was on the verge of jumping him. Danzo paled he knew he was in for it now but he wasn't going without a fight "Root kill the imposter." He said as five of his best Root ANBU surrounded Hiko. "This is treason Danzo I was only going to sentence you to twenty five years in prison now you have just signed your death warrant." Hiko said he moved into attack position as the Root ANBU moved forward.

"Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū: Dragon Flash Spiral" Hiko said as he spun around and stopped as the he moved into a standing position as each Root member fell to the floor dead. "Danzo you're sentenced to death for treason against Konohagakure how do you plead?" Hiko asked "Not guilty." He said back "So be it." Hiko said as he was gone in a flash as he appeared behind Danzo with a now bloody sword poking through Danzo's chest there was only a look of shock on Danzo as Hiko pulled his sword out of the mans back everyone just watched as his body fell to the floor dead. "Homura Mitokado, and Koharu Utatane you are under arrest for the assassination attempt on one of Kohona's founders son. Ibiki take them away." Hiruzen said.

"Now for the civilian council you are now disbanded." Hiko said when a civilian council member spoke up only to have a kunai shoved into his throat courtesy of Anko. As every member of the civilian council left Hiko turned to Sarutobi. "It's time monkey." He said as Sarutobi nodded "But first I'm going to find my son." He left leaving a couple of confused people no one even noticed that Tsume had left the chamber.

A couple of blocks away Hiko turned into an ally and was pulled into a very heated kiss by Tsume "It's been awhile Ryū-kun." She said is a lustful tone "Too long." Hiko said "Lets take this back to your place Tsume-chan." Hiko said as she shushined both away to her clan compound. Soon Kohona heard Tsumes shouts of pleasure "OH YES HIKOKUN, HARDER, HARDER, FASTER, OH GOD YES."

* * *

Author Note:  
I decided to redo the first chapter.

Can anyone guess who the only son Hiko knows of is?

Seems like Tsume and Hiko have a history.

And what did Hiko mean by "it's time"?


	2. Chapter 2 Meetings and a New Hokage

Chapter 2: Meetings and a new Hokage

The very next day Hiko walked into the Inuzuka kitchen wearing only his boxers where Kiba and Hana were eating breakfast Tsume was still asleep from last nights activities when Hana looked up she instantly turned crimson with a slight nose bleed but when Kiba saw him. "Hey who the hell are you?" Kiba asked/demanded as he sized Hiko up thinking he could take him but Kiba was never the smartest kunai in the pouch.

"Me? I'm the guy who just finished banging your mother." Hiko stated as if it was an everyday occurrence the causing Hana to blush while Kiba looked ready to explode "Did I forget to mention that I'm your new daddy." He said jeering Kiba on "Maybe your sister would like to join next time." He said winking at Hana who fainted at the mental images. "Alright pal that's it me and you." Kiba said. "Shouldn't you be heading to the Academy by now?" he said causing Kiba to look at the clock and take off out the door running out compound. "What a strange kid…. Damnit I forgot to ask him if he knew Naruto." He said to no one in particular. "What the hell happened to her Hiko-kun?" Tsume said as she walked into the kitchen and made both of them a cup of coffee.

"Don't know all I said was I was banging your mother mentioned that she could join and she fainted." she started to laugh it was funny she was Hana's age when she met and fell in love with Hiko but her father wouldn't allow her to marry him, he wanted her to marry some wimp. Needless to say he ran off Tsume couldn't have been happier but Hiko wasn't around to claim her like she had wanted instead he went on one of his mysterious missions and came back after the Kyuubi attack only to disappear again.

"I should get going I have to be at the academy now. I'll be back for you soon." He said to Tsume before she could say anything he was gone leaving Tsume smiling like a kid in a candy store. "Where did he go mother?" asked a now awakened Hana. "Don't know you're a tracker why don't you go out and track him down I will take over at the veterinarian hospital." Tsume told her daughter "Fine with me lets go guys let's get him." Hana said as she started running toward the door with the Haimaru Triplets closely behind her, only for her to suddenly stop "Wait just like that I can go after him and you won't mind at all if I have him?" Hana asked "You'll be surprised who can have him Hana believe me." Tsume said as she went back to her room to change leaving Hana confused for a moment before shrugging her shoulders and leaving in search of her blond god.

---------

Naruto was not happy he failed again to pass the graduation exam so hear he was sitting on a swing crying his eyes out parentless no one to comfort him. He could hear the other parents saying how it would be a mistake for him to be a Shinobi. He heard someone calling him but he didn't want to see anyone right now.

"I am looking for one Naruto Uzumaki." Hiko said as soon as he arrived at the academy he had been running all day away from that Hana girl. "If your looking for the demon he's over their by the swing kill him while yo…" he was cut off by a rib breaking blow delivered by Hiko "ANBU take him away give him to Ibiki he'll be glad for some company." Hiko said as the ANBU took the man away. Hiko made his way to the boy in the corner of his eye he saw Mizuki hiding in the shadows when he finally reached the boy he noticed he was crying.

"Hey kid crying never solved anything. You got to struggle you gotta keep fighting a good fight and once you given it your all if your best wasn't good enough then you can cry. Not before a man's gotta earn his tears." He said as the boy looked up at him like he was crazy. "You Naruto Uzumaki?" he asked making a clone and henged it to look like a bush. "Yeah why?" Naruto asked "I have been looking for you for thirteen years my son." He said as he let it sink in. "You're really my father you're not just lying to me?" He asked still skeptical of the man "No Naruto I'm not I was away while you were born and while I was away the Kyuubi attacked and well you know the rest. I know this is a lot to take in and if you need to see me I'll be in the Hokage's office okay." Naruto nodded still trying to process what he just heard.

Hiko was about to give Naruto a hug until he heard _her_ again. "I finally found you since you gave me the slip with that shadow clone which I found out when I pounced on it and tried to ravish…" she said when Hiko cut her off. "Well kid I gotta go see ya." He said as he took off down the street. "Dame it come on boys we can still catch him." Hana said as she decided to give chase yet again. Soon Naruto heard the same man yelling from down the road. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU WOMAN ARE YOU IN HEAT OR SOMETHING?" 'Could that man actually be my father?' Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when he noticed a shadow above he looked up to see Mizuki.

---------

'Almost there, almost there….I made it.' Hiko thought as he entered the Hokages office "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." He screamed "How did you get here before me." He asked the now waiting Hana, Tsume, Anko, Kurenai, Yugao, Kakashi, Asuma and Ibiki along with some other Jonin. "I called her Hiko-kun." Tsume said as Hiko nodded. "Before we begin I would like to say that I am stepping down as Hokage I have found my successor if any of you haven't noticed that Hiko Namikaze has returned he is to be my successor. Now down to business. Hiko has brought it to my attention that there will be a heist later today by Naruto he is under the impression that he will become a ninja if he steals the Forbidden Scroll don't engage Naruto instead find out way Mizuki wants it." Hiruzen said.

"Why don't we kill the demon and capture Mizuki in the process." A random Shinobi said. "Because if you so much as lay a hand on my son I will take away what makes you a man and force them down your throat." Hiko said already adding him the long list of people you will be sent to Ibiki. "Besides Ibiki would love to torture any one who harms his godson." Everyone gasped Ibiki was Naruto's godfather and Narutos father was one of the founders of Konoha. The only ones who didn't gasp were Tsume, Hana, Ibiki, Hiruzen, and Kakashi. Kakashi knew of Narutos relation to his sensei he was apart of the cover up for Kushina's pregnancy he was also aware that Naruto was related to himself being Naruto's nephew which in away was kinda odd since he was older that him he was even aware that his own father Sakumo was Hiko's son. Tsume already knew that Naruto was Hikos son because she was there when Hiko announced that Kushina was pregnant she even remembered wishing that she herself was carrying Hikos child. Hana because of her mother and Hiruzen knew because Minato wouldn't shut up about being an older brother again.

"Everyone is dismissed except Ibiki, Hana, Tsume, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai and you Hiko." Hiruzen said as he dismissed them. "Now before, I being Hiko, Tsume would one of you like to explain to me why I have on my desk a whole stack of noise complaints concerning the Inuzuka compound last night?" Hiruzen asked as Tsume, Hana, and Kurenai blushed while Hiko just grinned. "I was doing what I do best monkey making women writhe in pleasure under me." Hiko said knocking Hiruzen, Kakashi and Asuma unconscious with twin nose bleeds trailing down even Kurenai had a slight nose bleed. "What'd I say?" He said "Say aren't you the one who had a broken leg the other day?" he asked looking at Kurenai "I was mistaken I didn't have a broken leg I just sprained it." She told him not letting on how much she enjoyed being carried by him. Hiko noticed that the guys were waking up "So do you need me for anything else monkey?" he asked.

"I still need a few answers earlier today you were seen running around the village being chased by Hana here if I'm not mistaken that happened when you first met Kushina right? What did she call you again mans gift?" Hiruzen asked "She called me the man with a body of a god. She called something else god's gift to man, monkey." Hiko stated. "I can vouch for that Hokagesama." Tsume said. "Moving on Hiko you will be teaming up with either, Kurenai, my son Asuma, or you grandson Kakashi as a new Jonin sensei what ever team I put Naruto on you will be co-sensei's of since you have more experience then the three of them combined you will be team leader." Sarutobi said as he dismissed Hiko so he could get ready for tonight.

---------

"I know it's hard to accept, Naruto, but now you know the truth. You carry the Kyuubi inside you. That's why everyone in the village hates you so passionately. That's why Iruka and the others don't want you to succeed as a ninja. And that's why, no matter how hard you work and how deeply you dream, you will never be made the great Hokage and be acknowledged by all your doubters, because no matter what you do, no one is going to see Uzumaki Naruto. All they're going to see is the container of the demon fox that ruined so many of their lives. And that is also why..." Mizuki said softly. "I now have to kill yo…" he was stopped by a very strong hand gripping his throat he nearly shit himself when he heard a menacing voice speak. "**You ever threaten my son it'll be the last thing you do**." Hiko said in a voice that sounded like a demon from hell was unleashed.

Hiko threw Mizuki to the floor gasping for breath Mizuki stood up. "You think you a powerful shinobi I'll show you powerful." Mizuki took out a vile from his pouch and drank it turning himself into a beast. "Hahahahahaha you think your new form is power full tell me something Mizuki Can you feel the anger of **Dragon King**?" Hiko said as his Ryuugan flared his hands turned to claws he sprouted a tail he grew taller then the Kyuubi itself. "**Tell me mortal tell me what you cherish most...give me the pleasure of taking it away**." He didn't wait for a reply instead he just stomped on him killing him instantly. He saw Naruto recoil in fear of his transformed state so he reverted back to his original self. "Do not fear me Naruto I did it to protect you." Hiko said he didn't want his son to fear him.

"Is that why you never came for me because I contained a demon?" Naruto asked fearing the answer. "No don't you ever think that when I returned I found the village destroyed I was told that your mother your brother and you were killed during the attack so I left one of my wives and your older brother to spy on a clan for the Hokage the head of the clan tried to rape her so he killed the clan and left too. You might have seen him but didn't know he was your brother but the Hokage told me he hung around you wearing a weasel mask." He told him. "There was one that always called me otouto (little brother) you mean he was actually my older brother?" Naruto asked tearing up at that the fact that he was never alone and that it was his brother that rescued him when he was attacked all those times as a child. "Yes Naruto you were never alone he always protected you before we go I think you deserve this." Hiko said as he pulled out an old headband. "This belonged to your brother he gave his life for this village only for them to treat you like dirt." he said as he handed Naruto, Minato's headband. "what was his name?" he asked curious about this older brother "His name was Minato but you probably know him as the Fourth Hokage." He said ignoring the shocked look on Naruto's face.

---------

Can anyone guess who the Weasel masked brother is?

Who is Minato's mother?

Is Kushina really dead?

Take the polls on my authors page.


	3. Info

This is the Info Sheet for Hiko

**Name**: Hiko Leon Namikaze

**Titles:** Densetsu no Shinobi (Legendary Ninja), Ryū Sennin (Dragon Sage), Ryuo (Dragon King), Ryu no Taishou (Dragon General), Godaime Hokage, The Dragon of the Namikaze Family, The Dragon of the Leaves, Hiko the Dragon King, Dragon of the Bloody Mist (Chigiri no Ryū), Dragon of the Hidden Mist (Kirigakure no Ryū), Raiden

**Aliases**: Dan, Hiko of the Namikaze, Leon, Ryuugan (Dragon eyes) no Hiko, Ten Thousand Slayer, Tenchuu (heaven's 'well-deserved' punishment), Yojimbo (bodyguard), Hiko the Tormentor, Hiko The Bloody, Hiko no Hitokiri (Manslayer), Raiden

**Age**: 20 (actual age is in the hundreds he stopped aging around twenty years old)

**Birth date**: ?

**Height**: 6'2

**Weight**: 193 lbs

**Hair**: Golden Blond

Black- When The Devil Gene Activates

**Eyes**: Cerulean Blue

Green – when using Ryuugan

**Blood Type**: Unknown

**Relationship Status:** Harem

**Hobbies:** drinking sake, fighting, training

**Heritage:** Sayian, Super Sayain 1,2,3,4, Great Ape, Golden Great Ape, The Devil Gene (Tekken), The One Winged Angel Gene (FF7), The Creator of Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū (Flying Heaven Honorable Sword Style) Creator of Dragon Kung Fu

**Dragon Transformation: **7 to 500 plus Feet

Because he has sealed dragons in him he can transform into a dragon dwarfing the size of Kyuubi. While in this form he has three attacks.

**Dragon Roar **

A mighty roar that sends out a massive shock wave and creates massive earthquakes that can level mountains.

**Dragon's Breath **

Can create and breathe fire that is as hot as the sun or it can squirt out water or shoot out ice from its mouth.

**Raigekidan (Thunder Attack Bullet) **

Which is the form of a giant white ball of explosive energy, which he emits from his dragon mouth instead of fire.

**Devil Gene:**

The Devil Gene is a genetically abnormality isolated in the Namikaze bloodline. While the exact specifications of this gene are never truly explained, it is generally assumed that the gene allows for a person to have a symbiosis or a parasite/host type relationship with a malignant spirit refered to as a "devil" as well as having it (the gene) control the transformations of one to the other. The exact requirements for these transformations are never fully revealed. The spirits can possess the person at any given time during the persons lifespan, even while still in their mother's womb or (apparently) just after death.

Hiko is the only one who possesses the Devil Gene. Devil Hiko, can fly and fire lasers from the third eye on his forehead.

**Activation of the Devil Gene **

It is not explained how the Devil Gene is activated, but evidence seems to suggest that it can be activated consciously, subconsciously, or based on external stimuli. Regardless of which, the effects seem rather clear; the devil side of the person becomes more dominant, to the point of changing the physical appearance of their host, who in turn become more powerful.

**Saiyan heritage:**

**Super Strength/Power**

Being of Saiyan heritage, Hiko is exceptionally strong, and his strength increases substantially through training. Hiko's strength also increases substantially after he heals from severe injuries; his body heals by compensating for the power lost and then adding some where it lacked in defense. It is uncertain how strong Hiko is and the fact that he's able to transform in order to potentially perform greater feats makes a prediction of his power even more difficult. Hiko is seen using certain weights although how much power that he had to exert in order to lift them still remains a mystery.

**Super Speed**

Even though it is not exactly certain how fast Hiko can travel, on several occasions, it has been suggested that he could move faster then the speed of light.

Great Ape is a giant monkey-like creature that Saiyans can transform into.

**Conditions for Transformation**

In order for the transformation to take place, the saiyan still needs to have a tail it is unknown why Hiko can do it without a tail and can transform at will, as the glands responsible for initiating the transformation are located exclusively there. If there is no moon, a planetary body will reflect the same amount of rays. The easiest way to achieve this is to gaze at the full moon. If any clouds covered the moon and/or a planetary body, it would block certain amounts of the radiation.

**Characteristics of Saiyans in Great Ape form**

An Great Ape's power level is equal to the saiyan's power level prior to the transformation multiplied by ten. A saiyan loses the ability to reason in this form, and will typically display berserk and destructive characteristics. However, as saiyans mature, they are taught how to reign in their instincts and retain normal cognitive functions as Great Apes. Saiyans in Oozaru form can also shoot an energy beam from their mouth. As the transformation causes the saiyan to grow to several times their original size, the saiyans wear special armor which can stretch to fit the Great Ape form and shrink back to fit their normal form, Hiko clothes don't stretch so the transformation rips his clothes apart meaning he reverts to his normal form naked causing many girls to blush. The transformation is also quite exhausting. Yet with trained Saiyans such as Hiko, they can go back to their original forms exhausted, but not to the point of losing consciousness.

**Abilities**

Great Apes are much more destructive with the ability to fire powerful Ki blasts from their mouths. Additionally, Hiko has shown that certain Saiyans of "Elite" status can control their Great Ape forms, even being able to speak while transformed. Hiko's speed was not affected by the transformation and he could still fly despite his size. It is also said that a Saiyan's power is multiplied by ten when transformed.

**Ki Blast**

A gigantic ki blast from the Apes mouth. Destroys everything in sight.

**Size**

A generalization is that most average human/non-transformed saiyans can almost fit into the palm of a Great Ape's hand. Great Ape's are assumed to be around 50 feet tall.

**Golden Great Ape **

It is attained by Saiyans who have a tail and are already in use of the Super Saiyan form and above before looking at either a moon or a full planetary body it is still unknown why Hiko can do this without a tail. Aside from its fur being gold-colored and standing on end, its appearance is identical to that of a regular Great Ape.

**Fire Breath **

As a Golden Great Ape, the ability to launch streams of intense flames from his mouth capable of engulfing much of his city in a blazing inferno.

**Super Saiyan **

Transformation happens when a Saiyan who has reached his natural limit loses himself to a fit of rage. However, the transformation must be triggered in response to a great need While physical change is not too drastic, the power output increase is colossal, said to increase the user's power by 50 fold. The most noticeable change is that the Saiyan's hair becomes golden in color and seems to stand on end, giving it a rising, flame-like appearance. Natural eye color temporarily changes to green and the muscle tone becomes more defined. As the natural floodgates of the body are opened with the transformation, excess energy is radiated from the body in the form of a pulsing, flame-like aura. There is also a marked personality alteration, where the Saiyan becomes unusually aggressive and more prone to acting on impulse.

**Super Saiyan 2**

Is an entirely new transformation, very similar to Super Saiyan in appearance and even attainment. In order to achieve this transformation, the saiyan must experienced an intense emotional upheaval, much like the original Super Saiyan transformation. The golden hair brought on by the original transformation becomes rigid; any hair that hung loose in the Super Saiyan transformation is now raised. Increased energy radiation causes the aura to take on a jagged, flame-like appearance rather than smooth or flowing. Because the energy output and radiation is higher than that of a Super Saiyan, the aura pulses at a higher frequency, and bio-electrical discharge is almost continuous. Muscle mass is not increased (if it is, it's not noticeable), but energy output is multiplied manifold; such that greater amounts of the Saiyan's increased ki capacity can be used at once for more powerful energy attacks, and even speed is augmented by the boost. Because of the intense emotion required to initiate the transformation, any mastery of the Super Saiyan state, and mental stability attained therein, is negated, and the naturally remorseless nature of the Saiyan race is magnified. Hiko is the only one who can keep a level head while in this state.

**From Dragon Ball**

**Jump to: ****navigation****, ****search**

**Super Saiyan 3 **

This form is unique compared to the other forms because of the fact that it doesn't require intense emotion to transform, only increased ki capacity. It is technically a forced transformation, like Super Saiyan 2nd or 3rd Grade, but it is a true transformation none the less. The transformation causes stark changes in physical appearance. The trademark characteristic of the transformation is the hair: the rigid hair of the Super Saiyan 2 state becomes flowing and smooth again, and grows to waist-length. The front hairline also recedes, making the forehead appear larger, and the eyebrows vanish completely, replaced by bulging muscle. A small increase in muscle mass is evident, and muscle tone is sharply defined. Energy radiation is so great that the aura pulses at an extremely high frequency, almost to the point where it seems static. Bio-electricity, like in the Super Saiyan 2 form, is again constant, and may reach further outward from the body than before. Finally, the Saiyan's voice may become slightly deeper. There is no personality change, as no emotion is required to initiate the transformation. Where the Super Saiyan 3rd Grade's purpose was 100% utilization of physical stamina, the purpose of the Super Saiyan 3 transformation is 100% utilization of ki, and as a result, the transformation rapidly consumes the energy of the user, which leads to extended levels of fatigue, even long after powering down. Despite this, the transformation's sheer power output is high enough to warrant its practical use, if only for a single, finishing blow.

Hiko himself had little experience with the transformation, and performing it twice in a short time brought him to his knees and expended all of his remaining energy.

**Super Saiyan 4 **

The only way a Saiyan can attain Super Saiyan 4 is if he is already a Super Saiyan and can transform into a Golden Great Ape and regain conscious control over the form. After this form is attained once, it can be accessed at any point. It is also hinted that only pure-blooded Saiyans can achieve this final Super Saiyan transformation, of Super Saiyan 4 and its abilities. In this form, the Saiyan's hair changes color (in Hiko's case it turnes black), the tail is present and the body and tail are covered in some shade of red fur. A Saiyan in this form also possesses a red shadow trim around the eyes and over the eyelids. The hair is lengthened (not nearly as long as Super Saiyan 3). The aura in this form loses the arcs of electricity, instead becoming pure fire with gleaming sparkles.

The power and speed increase in this form is by far the greatest in the entire series.

Super Saiyan 4 shows the ability of storing immense and increasing amounts of power.

**Main Attacks:**

**Atomic Blast**

Hiko fires a fierce bolt of energy from his index and middle finger.

**Big Bang Attack**

Hiko discharges a medium-sized ball of ki in his hand. On impact, this technique causes a violent explosion. He fires a sphere of Ki, a large energy ball or comet-like energy projectile, which usually leaves a mushroom cloud in its wake.

**Final Atonement**

Hiko detonates his body, resulting in a devastating explosion that leaves Hiko a sensitive, stone like corpse. It's a self destruct ability where he gathers all of his energy into and around himself, causing his aura to sparkle. When he releases it all, it causes an atomic explosion several times stronger than other self destruct attacks that uses up absolutely all his energy along with his lifeforce. The result of this type of explosion leaves behind a lifeless shell in his image that breaks into dust, but the explosion itself makes a crater nearly a mile wide. He turns into stone because of the fact that he used up the energy that keeps him alive. Hiko's original jutsu that he named Final Atonment as a way to repent for not saving his children.

**Final Flash**

Hiko conducts ki in both of his hands that places next to each other, combining the ki that discharges in the form of a devestating stream of energy.

**Final Shine Attack**

Hiko Shoots out a green wave of ki that is a litttle stronger than final flash.

**Energy Rings**

Hiko shoots out rings made of ki to bind his opponents by the limbs for further assaults.

**Instant Transmission **

The user places their index and middle finger on their forehead, sensing a location that they teleport to.

**Unique Abilities:** Mastery of Elements, Extreme Stamina and senses, God like Speed and Strength, Mastery of Illusions, Mastery of transformation, Extreme Healing, Can 'Travel' to other worlds… Control over Griver (FF8) Control over Dragons, Controls Hades Armies, Can use the Force (Star Wars), and can use his Heritage abilities Able to open all Eight Inner Gates and survive

**Mastery of Jutsu: **

**Shurikenjutsu** (throwing shuriken)

**Kyūjutsu** (wielding a bow)

**Bōjutsu** (staff technique)

**Sōjutsu** (art of the spear/ fight with a spear)

**Kenjutsu** (the art of the sword)

**Jōjutsu** (the way of the _jō is shorter than a bo staff_)

**Nitōjutsu **(_two sword methods_)

**Hojōjutsu** or **Nawajutsu **(art of restraining a person using cord or rope)

**Naginatajutsu** (art of wielding the _naginata_)

**Juttejutsu** (art of using the Japanese weapon _jutte_ also known as _jitte_ looks like a baton, the _jutte_ can also be used for blocking, deflecting and grappling a sword in the hands of a skilled user.)

**Ninjutsu **(ninja techniques like earth - doton, fire - katon, lightning - raiton, water - suiton), and wind, - fūton)

**Genjutsu** (illusion techniques)

**Taijutsu **(body techniques or hand-to-hand combat)

**Sealing jutsu** (,_Fūin jutsu_)

**Senjutsu **(sage techniques)

**Kinjutsu** (Forbidden Techniques)

**The Summoning Technique** (_Kuchiyose no Jutsu_, or Summoning Jutsu)

**Dragonjutsu** (Dragon Kung Fu, _Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū (_Flying Heaven Honorable Sword Style) Dragon Ninjutsu Dragon Genjustu and Dragon Sealing jutsu)

**Kekki Gekkai:** Dragon Eye or Ryuugan It has the same abilities as the Byakugan, Sharingan all forms, and the Rinnegan the eyes look like a Dragons Eye. It can see and copy in 360 view meaning he can copy a jutsu from some one who is behind him

**Eye Abilities of The Ryuugan**

**Seal of the Dragon **

Seals any dragon that goes against him no matter what the strength of the dragon.

**Penance Stare or Eye of The Dragon**

(An ability which sears the pain of all whom a person has harmed into the wrongdoer's soul, leaving the person catatonic.)

**Enchanted Dragon Vision **

Uses KI to make mass amounts of people kill them selves from the amount of KI they feel the KI also manifests in to the head of a dragon.

**Mystic Dragon Eyes**

That neutralizes the bloodline of any ninja who meets his stare directly.

**Wing of the Dragon**

Grows a pair of wings on his back that he can use to fly or shield himself.

**Dragon Spirit**

It synchronizes with the spirits of all things, thus it gives Hiko a type of prescience that allowed him to see anywhere past, present, possible futures; as well as seeing and hearing the dead. Hiko can also use his Dragon's Eye to astral project and to use psychometry (is a form of extra-sensory perception in which a psychic is said to be able to obtain information about an individual through paranormal means by making physical contact with an object that belongs to them.) with Hiko's motocycle Fenrir (it basicaly calls the bike to him).

**Ki Dome **

Hiko can make a dome of ki around himself its used as a protective shield, it can knock back those around him preventing them from attacking.

**Dragon's Fist**

These fists have the ability to collect, store and utilize an inexhaustible supply of ki obtained by "eating" the ki and abilities of others it even. It is the most unusual and powerful ability of the Namikazes clan. An unknown amount of abilities have been obtained but few have been shown.

**Looping Red Earth Dragon's Gate **

The first chakra and true nature of Hiko's ki: "_earth ki_". Hiko can harness the earth's electrical fields and generate electricity. However, this works as long as his legs are connected to the earth. If no contact is made between the ground and his legs, his power remains idle. The full form of the Red Earth Dragon's chakra is unleashed as the "Thunderous Lighting Rapid Strike" ("Red Emperor Dragon - Lightning Arrow Step") faster than the Flying Thunder God Tehnique and Flash Step combine.

**Looping Orange Water Dragon's Gate **

The second chakra, with power over "_water ki_". Hiko acquired the ability to fashion _Water Chakra H2O Bullets_ as strong as steel using his chakra.

**Dragon's Claw **

He also has the power of the Dragon's Claw that turns his hands into claws. The chakra of the Dragon's Claws narrowly focuses one's ki into razor-thin blades as its passes through their fingertips; effectively transforming them into nigh-impossibly sharp spears. When using his claws, his body becomes a grey color and his veins stick out; so more than just his hands transform. And it sliced like a hot knife through butter.

**Dragon Fist Explosion **

Hiko delivers a punch that causes an explosion, summoning a golden dragon to either wrap around the enemy and disintegrate with him, or devour them.

**Looping Green Wind Dragon's Gate: Imperial Deer Legs **

This is the prized technique of the Namikaze clan. It utilizes the chakra of Looping Green Wind Dragon to release a burst amounts of their ki to their legs, briefly boosting their strength. It's this ability which enables those practitioners of the Namikaze's 1,000 Tatami Mat Leaping Imperial Deer Legs Style to make their extraordinary leaps; even in a single bound.

**Looping Yellow Fire Dragon**

Hiko has the ability to create and manipulate fire.

**Weapons:**

Zanpato…Shikai?…Bankai?

Blade of Artemis

Blade Of Athena

Blades of Chaos

Heavenly Sword

Light Saber

Masamune

Gunblade


	4. Chapter 3 Starting Over a Past Dishonor

I own nothing

Chapter 3: Starting Over a Past Dishonor and Co-sensei's 

-Location Amegakure-

"So the rumors are true then he has returned." The man said as he sat in his chair shaking that the man who defeated his Great Grandfather was still alive.

"Our spies say it's him Pain we cant do anything as long as he's alive." Said the lone female member of the group.

"I offer to go and kill him." This earned him a strange look considering his only job will be to capture the Nine-Tailed Fox.

"No I'll send Konan to kill him… dismissed." As soon as Pain dismissed the group Kisame found Itachi talking to Konan as he approached them Konan left.

"So were going anyway aren't we." Kisame said not asking but rather stating a fact.

"Yes we are and Konan's coming along." He said as he and Kisame headed for their respective rooms. "_Soon we will be reunited but first we will need to see her and see if she has found anything yet._" Were the last thoughts going through his mind before he went to sleep.

* * *

The next day Hiko found Kakashi at the memorial stone with his head cast down. "You praying to your uncles and father my grandson." Hiko said as he walked closer. "Or are you praying for Obito." He continued "Because if you are stop it right now." That got Kakashi's attention "You think you honor him by supporting the son of the man that tried to rape one of your grandmothers huh? You dishonor him by coming here and crying your eyes out everyday wishing for what could have been." He said in voice rising as he spoke. "What would you know about dishonor?" Kakashi's voice was as cold ice.

"What would I know about dishonor? Follow me." he said as he ran followed by Kakashi but unknown to them they were being followed by Anko, Kurenai, Hana, Tsume and Yugao. Kakashi followed Hiko all the way to the Valley of the End. "Why did you bring me here?" he asked confused '_why bring me here of all places_.' He was interrupted by the sound of Hikos voice "Look out there what do you see besides to pillars of the First and Madara, Kakashi what do you feel?" Hiko asked looking at Kakashi waiting for an answer but Kakashi was stumped what was he suppose to feel. "Nothing I don't feel or see anything."

"How about now? KAI." He said as the pillars disappeared and a large mass of graves littered the ground. While up in the trees "Did you feel the genjutsu Kurenai?" Tsume said Kurenai just shook her. "This Kakashi is my greatest dishonor. This is my greatest victory but also my greatest defeat." It shocked Kakashi to see all these graves he lost count somewhere in the hundreds. "(gulp) How many are their?" He was talking about the graves "There are exactly 10,000,001 graves I should know I dug them and not all of them were the enemy." He said remembering the battle that happened here over 100 years ago. "What happened here?" He asked "A battle and sadness was the price to see it end that's all you need to know. You wanted to know what I know about dishonor… well… hear it is. I have 10,000,001 reasons to feel ashamed of myself every single day I want to come here to pray its all a dream but do you know why I don't?" Kakashi shakes his head 'no' "Because I know they wouldn't want me to feel sad that they died. I have 10,000,001 reasons to want to come here to pray and remember the good times, what's your excuse, your friend died and gave you his eye get over it. All you are doing is praying to a memory but that's all it is a memory. Now go and think about what I just told you." Kakashi did as he was told as he was leaving Hiko walked over to a specific grave and started to sing.

"Land of bear and land of eagle, land that gave us birth and blessing, Land that called us ever homewards, We will go home across the mountains, We will go home, We will go home, We will go home across the mountains, We will go home, singing our song, We will go home, We will go home, We will go home across the mountains, We will go home, We will go home, We will go home across the mountains, Hear our singing, Hear our longing, We will go home across the mountain, We will go home, We will go home. That was the song you use to sing when you were thinking of home wasn't it old friend." He suddenly felt a familiar presence around him. He searched through his pockets and found the scroll with his guitar in it and unsealed it and began to strum the string and started to sing again.

"You look straight thru me, I see no reflection. You cut deep inside of me, I stitch my own infection. Grey is the sunshine that burns my skin. Grey is your rush I think your empty within. Fingernails cracked dried blood flows slow. In this world its time to walk away. Hey old friend it's been a long time. I've been better, but thank you. Tomorrow's yesterdays fades fast. Faster, then gives way, I've been better, but thank you. I know that I'm not like you. As I'm not like you. I know that I'm not like you. Look in thru windows, trying to see you. Haven't slept in two days, I wanna be you. Looking at pictures, I see you smiling. You look so happy and I feel like dying. I read your diary your secrets now dead. I cut your name deep the ink is so red. A black Sunday loss as I clutch a cross. Until I die, our love is never lost. Hey old friend it's been a long time. I've been better, but thank you. Tomorrow's yesterdays fades fast. Faster, then gives way, I've been better, but thank you. I know that I'm not like you. Because I'm not like you. I'm know that I'm not like you." After he finished singing he didn't feel the spirit anymore and was a little saddened by that.

"Well they do say music is good for the soul… good bye my friend, may you find peace." Hiko then put up the genjutsu and proceeded to head back to the village, when he was gone the women came down. "So did you know about this Tsume-san?" Yugao asked "Yes he showed it to me when we first started dating." she answered "Do you know what happened here mother." Hana asked curious as to how he defeated so many "Just like Hiko said a battle… you want to know ask him but you'll only receive the same answer." Tsume said "What's so special about this grave." Anko said as she moved some leaves around with her foot. "Anko stop look at this." Kurenai said as she spotted sometime by the grave as she bent down they uncovered a grave marker with an angel with a smile on its face lying down with an inscription.

Ariel

'Love is watching someone die. And no act of love is ever wasted.'

They all gasped except for Tsume. "He was in love with her wasn't he?" Kurenai said as everyone looked at Tsume expectantly "Yes and she loved him back she was to be his first wife… she died protecting him." She said with down cast eyes as she too started to leave, seeing that, the rest decided to leave too plus Kurenai needed to tell Hiko that the Hokage needed to see them.

* * *

Hiko was walking along the busy streets of Konoha replaying what he said to Kakashi to and that strange presence "_Was that you saying goodbye Ariel what would my life have been like if you didn't jump in the way, when you died something inside me died too, I killed for pleasure I sent everyone on our side home to their families while I sent my enemies straight to hell I kept the one who killed you alive for weeks tortured him relentlessly until I killed to… __Have you ever looked at yourself in the mirror one day and suddenly realized that you didn't like the person looking back at you? I have except the person looking back was me._" He was brought out of his musings when he heard someone running up behind him. "Hello Kurenai." He said while his back was still to her. "H-How did you know it was me?" she asked "Lucky guess something I can help you with?" he asked turning to face her "The Hokage wants to see us." He nodded "Very well lead the way my Crimson princess." He said making Kurenai blush as she led the way.

-Hokage office-

"Aw Hiko, Kurenai I'll be right with you." He said as they nodded Hiko noticed that his son was sitting in the chair across from Hiruzen.

"What did he do now monkey pull another prank?" Hiko asked as Hiruzen handed him a piece of paper Hiko's only reaction…. "Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha N-Naruto hahah what are you thinking hehehe you just graduated hehe from the Ninja academy not the clown academy take it again we cant except this photo." he stated as he regained control of him self 'I can't believe he actually did the same thing Minato did oh boy.' Out curiosity Kurenai took the paper and used her hand to stifle her own laugh.

"Yeah well I'm not doing it again grrrrrrr." Naruto said as he and Hiko glared at each other having enough of the glaring contest Naruto said "Transform." Naruto said as he transformed "Hehehe pretty please Hiko-sama." He said in his sexy jutsu form effectively knocking out Hiruzen leaving only Hiko to give him a blank look as to what the hell his son just did while Kurenai was thinking of ways to hurt the boy, Hiko looked to see what Hiruzen was doing during this exchange and just shook his head at the old man "Wow monkey I didn't know you were a perv." Hiko stated "Hey why weren't you affected by my Sexy jutsu?" Naruto yelled now back to his original self "Because I'm not a perv like the monkey here plus I have seen many naked female bodies besides I have my eyes on someone else's body right now." He said as he winked at Kurenai whose blush was as red as a tomato. After awhile Hiruzen finally came too when a kid wearing a scarf came in and started running toward Hiruzen and threw the shuriken that was headed for the elderly Hokage only to be steered off course by a small gust of wind and headed straight for Hiko but was snatched out of the air by him as he watched the young boy blame his son for tripping him just as a guy wearing glasses came in.

"Hey you take your hands off of him right now he's the honorable grandson of the honorable Third Hokage." He said as he picked up Naruto by his jacket only to suddenly feel the tip of a blade resting against his spinal column and one against his throat. "I'd let go of my son if you don't want me to remove what makes you a man beside you have your hands on the younger brother of the Fourth and the son of the Fifth Hokage." As soon as he heard that the man would remove certain body parts he let go of Naruto to face the man who threatened him. "Unhand me at once you ruffian or I shall teach you and your demon spawn some manners." Ebisu said to which Hiko put him down. "That's what I t..." he never got to finish his sentence as soon as his feet touched the ground he went flying through a wall. "Heh try and teach me some manners when you get out of the hospital. How long have they been calling my son a demon Hiruzen?" he was beyond angry.

"Since after the sealing." He said

"Naruto I want you to retake your photo today and then I'll take you out to dinner." Naruto nodded and left while the little boy followed him out. "When I take office things will change Sarutobi I guarantee you. Now what did you want to see us about?" Hiko said changing the subject he could tell that Kurenai was also very mad but he wasn't sure if it was because he put the guy through a wall or because of what the man said.

"Aw yes I called you both here today because I made my decision for the teams Asuma and Kakashi have already collected their profiles so that just leads you too since Kurenai was just promoted to a jonin I have decided to have Hiko be the co-sensei he has taken on many teams including the first generation Ino-Shika-Cho I believe you will learn a lot from this experience Kurenai you two will work together and train them you two are to collect team 8 tomorrow at the academy your dismissed." Hiruzen told them when they got out side Hiko turned to Kurenai.

"Hey Kurenai would like to join us for dinner." Hiko asked as Kurenai only nodded as she watched him head into the forest she decided to follow him. When Hiko stopped she noticed that he found Naruto "_Hmmm, he must of followed Naruto chakra signature_." they noticed that Naruto was trying to teach him the sexy jutsu. "Alright you two that's enough training lets go and grab a bite to eat. You can bring your friend to if you want." Hiko said as they head for the village.

* * *

Hiko decided on Barbeque much to Naruto's dismay and the little boy had to leave with an Anbu escort back to the Hokages towers. "So Naruto how do you think you will get along with your new teammates." Hiko asked genuinely wanting to know the answer. "As long as I'm not on Sasuke-teme's team we'll get along great." Naruto said as he finished eating "I think that can be arranged Naruto but tonight or any other night you're not going back to your apartment I already had your stuff brought to your new home." Hiko said with a sincere smile on his face. "My new home?" Naruto asked.

"I think it's time that I show you to the Namikaze compound Naruto. You can come too if you like Kurenai." Kurenai was shocked he was inviting her to his house all she could do was nod. They traveled past the Uchiha compound the Hyuga main and branch houses until they came to what appeared to be a dead end. They both watched as Hiko bit his thumb and wiped it on the wall to Naruto's and Kurenai's shock the wall was crumbling away to show two very large mansions and smaller houses that looked like they were made for guests there were beautiful flowers everywhere tall trees they looked to their left to see a small hill with a lone tree at the top.

Hiko started walking toward one of the houses they both quickly followed and what they saw amazed them Naruto went through one of the many doors and found the armory while Kurenai followed Hiko through a set of double doors to a room a saw a fireplace lit and blazing and on the mantle a lot of photos as she looked at them in one she saw a muscular man with spiky hair just like Naruto holding a red headed woman in his arms but what struck her as odd was that the man looked more like the Yondaime.

Just then Hiko came over to see what picture she was looking at he noticed that she was looking at a picture of him and Kushina when she made him get a haircut. "If you're wondering yes that is me, Kushina had me get a haircut a week before our wedding needless to say they cut it too short and Kushina had a good laugh and decided that we should take a picture a week after the wedding we found out that she pregnant. A few weeks later Minato's sensei Jiraiya came by with a book that he wanted me to read, it was a good book and Kushina enjoyed it so much that she decided to name the baby after the main character in the book." He said as he paused to grab a saucer of sake.

"What was the name in the book?" she had a suspicion of who Kushina was the mother of and his answer would either confirm it or disprove it. "Naruto." He said as Kurenai turned to face him she noticed that they were standing very close to each other as they looked into each others eyes and leaned closer to each other Kurenai surprised herself when she pulled him into the kiss she noticed that his lips were soft and he tasted a little like sake. Due to the fact that the needed air they reluctantly pulled apart. "So where does this put us?" Hiko asked "I-I don't know." Kurenai said as she looked at the floor. Hiko lifted her chin to meet his gaze "I'll give you all the time you need but first since you were picked as my partner I have something to give you." He said as he started walking away with Kurenai following closely behind. She followed him to another room what she saw amazed her she was in the Namikaze Jutsu Scroll Library. "Here this one is for you." He said as he handed Kurenai a scroll when she opened it she gasped when she read the justu 'Genjutsu: Infinite Darkness Jutsu'.

* * *

-Elsewhere-

"Mother are you home." Itachi called as he and his companions entered. "Itachi is that you." Came the woman's reply as she entered the room the only one who gasped was Konan the woman who was standing right in the doorway of the kitchen was none other then Mikoto Uchiha. "Mother there is something that you need to know… he's back." Itachi said as Mikoto's face visibly brightened. "But the sent her to kill him." He said as Konan stood stoically by. "Oh is that so… Itachi would like to do the honors." As soon as the words left her mouth Itachi appeared behind Konan and knocked her out. "Itachi put the chakra suppression seals on her like your father taught you." Kisame only stood by and watched. "Have you found her yet mother?" Itachi asked.

"Yes. She's currently in hiding in Eagle country where we have safe houses, she's safe for the time being." Mikoto told him as an eagle landed on her shoulder. "He's going to want that information." He told her. "What about her what are we to do with her?" Kisame asked "Take her ring he will want to talk to Pain and he will want to talk to her as well she comes along." Itachi told him "Why would he want to talk to Pain?" he asked "Pain considers himself a God _he _will put the fear of a God in him." Itachi told him.

* * *

Kurenai left hours ago they talked a bit about how they were going to do their genin test they decided not to do one instead Hiko would asked the other sensei's to help him show what they will be teaching their team by having a friendly spar. He looked at the clock and noticed that it was getting late he walked over to a piano sat down and started playing.

He's back from the war with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what he's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same clothes he wore that fateful day  
He hides the bruises with a tear soaked face

-Flashback-

_He couldn't believe it she was gone and he was covered in her blood but he made them pay for what they did to her they all paid with their lives. He was now returning to the home of the dragons Fort Dragonia. They were to be married after the war they were to have their own hatchlings and rule Dragonia together his water dragon was now gone._

"_My lord you have returned is everything ok…why are you crying my lord."_

_He paid the dragoon no mind he didn't want to speak to anyone at the moment he just walked into the throne room that was empty now and broke down with tears streaming down his face. _

-Flashback end-

His mother wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes he wishes he was never born

-Flashback-

_Namikaze was wondering why her son so depressed lately but she couldn't muster up the courage to ask him why it was hard to tell how much pain he was in behind his mask of happiness. She still could bring herself to ask even when she over heard him that one time._

_Hiko was looking in a mirror looking at his reflection. "What the hell do you think your looking at you couldn't even protect her your pathetic." The reflection told him he had silent tears rolling down his cheeks "I hate you." He said as he punched the mirror breaking it and getting some shards imbedded in his hand which was bleeding and healing. _

_As Namikaze heard this she had tears of her own she wished she had the strength to ask what was wrong._

-Flashback end-

Through the wind and the rain  
He stands hard as a stone  
In a world that he can't rise above  
But his dreams gives him wings  
And he flies to a place where he's loved  
Concrete angel

He cries in the middle of the night  
No one hears, and he's lost his light  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning came it was too late

-Flashback-

"_Yo-you can't leave me not now just a little longer it's going to rain soon I can hear it in the distance." Hiko said he frantically tried to save her water dragons are only healed by water and rain was coming. "Hi-Hiko there is something you must know before…before I die I'm… pr-pr-pregnant and you would have made a… wonderful fa…fa..th..er…" Ariel said with her last breath "Ar-Ariel… sweetie wake up… wake up Ariel… WAKE UP DAMNIT… wake up." he broke down just as the first rays of sun broke through she died as the rain finally reached them._

-Flashback end-

Through the wind and the rain  
He stands hard as a stone  
In a world that he can't rise above  
But his dreams gives her wings  
And he flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel

A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that he made sure they never forgot

-Flashback-

_He looked at all 10,000,001 graves but only one stood out to him a polished shinning rock with an angel lying down with a smile and an inscription._

_Ariel_

'_Love is watching someone die. And no act of love is ever wasted.'_

_In his hand he__ held a pink water lily her favorite flower as he and place the flower by the grave marker and decided it was time to head home to Fort Dragonia. He made sure that no one would ever forget what was lost what he lost, he buried 10,000,001 different dragons the Dragon Wars ended but sadness was the price to see it end. _

-Flashback end-

Through the wind and the rain  
He stands hard as a stone  
In a world that he can't rise above  
But his dreams gives her wings  
And he flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel

As he finished singing he got up and poured himself another drink as he down the sake he suddenly felt angry at himself and threw the bottle in the fire place making the lames rise and head for the doors and head for his own room if he had bothered to look at the wall at that moment he would have seen his shadow project a shadowy image of a dragon while a shadow appeared out of nowhere and hugged the dragon making its head bow before both shadows disappeared.

* * *

**Author Note**

**Sorry for the Late update had computer problems **

Hatchlings – dragon speech for children

Dragoon – Dragon Warriors

Namikaze – Hiko's adoptive mother

Namikaze Hiko means - Wavewinds boy

Fort Dragonia - Home of the Dragons

This song appeared in the King Arthur Movie and I decided to use it

Land of bear and land of eagle, land that gave us birth and blessing, Land that called us ever homewards, We will go home across the mountains, We will go home, We will go home, We will go home across the mountains, We will go home, singing our song, We will go home, We will go home, We will go home across the mountains, We will go home, We will go home, We will go home across the mountains, Hear our singing, Hear our longing, We will go home across the mountain, We will go home, We will go home.

Land of Bear - is bear country

Land of Eagle - is eagle country and a place that I made up for the story

Hiko was born somwhere between Bear and Eagle country and was abandoned by his parents

We will go home across the mountains - Fort Dragonia is located somewhere near either bear or eagle country and is sourounded by a Mountain range that completes a full circle that keeps them safe. Their are only three ways to enter The Fort by either fly over head and landing in a clearing, Climbing the mountain, or the secret entrance which is hidden by a powerful Genjutsu.


	5. Chapter 4 Team Dragon, and Proposals

Chapter 4: Team Dragon, and Proposals

Naruto awoke to find himself in a room that wasn't his, as he looked around he the memories of yesterday his father brought all his stuff over to the Namikaze compound, he smiled a smile that reached his eyes as he got out of bed and did his morning activities and headed down stairs to see no one around but he did smell something that he wanted the night before 'Ramen' as he raced to the kitchen he found Hiko putting ramen into three different bowls. "Why are you putting the ramen in a large bowl for?" Naruto asked. "One this is your lunch and I have lunch date later why do you ask?" he replied "Who's this lunch date with?" he asked as he glared at Hiko it was at that moment Hiko saw the hidden meaning '_He thinks I'm going to betray him… they really did a number on him._' "It's with Tsume Inuzuka." He said as he finished putting the food in storage scroll. "You're seeing that mutt's mother!?" "Yep and you need to be at the academy at noon laters." He said as he headed for the door.

* * *

-Noon at the Academy-

Naruto just walked in the class room doors when he heard someone call his name. "Naruto don't you know that only real Shinobi can be in here." Kiba said loudly "Then why do I have this then dog breath." Naruto said as he pointed to his forehead-protector. Before Kiba could say another word Iruka came in. "Alright everyone settle down, settle down." See no one was listening to him he used his big head jutsu "I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP AND SIT DOWN." That got everyone's attention as they all sat down. "Before I begin I would like to say congratulations to both Kiba and Naruto." He said as everyone turned to Naruto and Kiba and gave them a confused look while both Kiba and Naruto were equally confused. "Sensei what are you talking about?" Ino asked "Wait you mean none of you has heard yet?" As they all shook their heads Iruka sighed "Well Naruto your father and Kiba your mother are now engaged." As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted it as both Naruto and Kiba shouted. "WHAT."

* * *

-Earlier Inuzuka Compound-

Hiko rolled off of Tsume as they just finished round two "Hey Tsume I know now is not the time but will you marry me?" he asked and Tsume got a little teary eyed finally she would be able to marry the man she wanted 17 years ago "Yes. Now are you ready for round three" "I need rest. The spirit is willing, but the flesh is spongy and bruised. Oh who the hell am I kidding of course I am."

-Hours later in a Dango shop-

Tsume, Anko, Kurenai, Asuma, Yugao, Kakashi, Hayate, Ibiki, Genma, Iruka, and Hana were having lunch while Kurenai and Asuma were talking about training strategies; Kakashi was reading his book with the girls glaring at him for it while the other were enjoying their lunch.

"Hey Tsume-san what's that on you finger?" Anko asked loudly as she spotted Tsume's engagement ring "My engagement ring." Everyone at the table stopped what they were doing and looked at Tsume expectantly waiting for an answer she told them the story of how she meet Hiko while on a mission how their relationship grew to how her father forced her to marry someone she didn't to how Hana and Kiba's father ran away and the moment that Hiko proposed to her. After the story everyone wondered where Hiko was "So where is your soon to be husband at Tsume-san shouldn't he be hear with you?" Asuma asked, "He's training right now back at his compound." She told him.

* * *

-Academy present time-

"But Iruka sensei Naruto doesn't have a father he's an orphan." Sakura said, as Iruka was just about to say something Naruto beat him to it "I do to have a father and he's even stronger then old man Hokage. Believe It!" He shouted, "No one is stronger than the Hokage dobe." Sasuke said "Actually Sasuke what Naruto just said is true his father is stronger than the Hokage." Iruka said angering the young Uchiha. "Alright enough talking now time for team placements Team 7 will be Sakura Haruno, Saske Uchiha, and Kiba Inuzuka . Team 8 Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Hinata Huuga, and Shino Aburame. And Team 10 Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi. Now wait here and your new sensei's will collect you." Iruka said as he walked out of the classroom.

-Academy Hallway-

Kurenai and Asuma were heading to Iruka's classroom to collect their new students "Where is he, he was supposed to be here already." Kurenai said clearly not in a good mood since the dango shop incident Asuma could see the hurt in her eyes when Tsume announced her upcoming marriage he could see that his best friend was falling for the man not the legend but the man but he didn't know why she was angry he would have thought she knew he that along with the other three founders he had a harem, he wasn't about to tell her though. "Don't know Tsume said he was training he's probably on his way." Asuma said lighting his death stick something that Kurenai really hated "You do know that your setting a bad example for the kids when you smoke right?" she stated and before he could reply they heard a voice behind them. "Of course he does he just thinks that it makes him look cool even if they just herbal cigs right monkey Jr." Hiko said standing right behind them and Kurenai stopped in her tracks wide eyed hoping he didn't hear complain about his upcoming marriage "Hey I'm the personification of cool Hiko-sama." Asuma said

"Sure you keep on thinking that monkey." Hiko said then turned around when noticed that Kurenai wasn't walking with them "Coming Kurenai?" he asked as he broke her out of her stupor as she hurried to catch up. They finally reached Iruka's classroom after a bit of debating of who would get their group first it was decided that Asuma would get his first. "Team 10 with me." Asuma said as he opened the door to the classroom and he new team filed out and closed the door behind them. Kurenai went to grab the handle but Hiko grabbed her wrist "We'll talk later." He said as she went wide eyed '_He knows, oh Kami._' She thought all she could do was nod as he let go of her she opened the door and walked in followed by Hiko as soon as he walked in everyone's heads turned toward him getting a few blushes from the girls and plenty with hearts in their eyes it quite unnerved him to say the lest. "Team 8." Kurenai said as Hinata, Shino and Naruto filed out as Hiko followed the kids out noticing the obvious glare that Kiba was giving him.

* * *

-Park-

"Ok first we'll start with the introductions I'll start first, my name is Kurenai Yuhi. My like are red wine, and good people. My dislikes are people who judge other's before they get to know them and pervert's. My dreams for the future…" she snuck a peek at Hiko who was currently eating a apple and blushed a bit "I'm not sure yet. Your next." She said as she tapped Hiko's shoulder "My name is Hiko Namikaze my likes are my family, training, sake, more training, and even more sake. My dislikes are people who piss me…. So don't piss me off. As for my dreams those are private." He said after that they each went one by one with the introductions. "Now that, that's out they way meet us at Training ground 8 tomorrow at 8 everyone, Hinata I want you to stay for a moment and Shino call off the bug you have on me…" Shino was astounded but didn't show it that the man was able to detect the bug considering he even put on one on… "And the one on Kurenai too." Kurenai went stiff their was a bug on her she hated bugs. Shino complied calling the two he placed on them good thing he didn't know about… "And the one on tree behind me." Shino was amazed he knew about all three bugs he planted but the question was how. "How did you know?" Shino asked intrigued "A good shinobi never revels his secrets." He told the young Aburame who just nodded "Oh… here Naruto treat your teammates to some ramen I'll send Hinata when I'm done talking to her alright." Hiko said giving Naruto a pouch full of money the boys nodded and left to leave their new senseis to talk to Hinata.

"So Hinata tell me what do you think of Naruto?" he asked. Hinata truned a bright red and Kurenai pulled Hiko aside "What are you playing Hiko?" she asked "You'll see." He told her as he walked back toward Hinata "You like him don't you." he said it wasn't a question but a fact and he knew it as she nodded "Well in that case you should tell him don't let the inferiority that you feel because of the verbal abuse you get at home." Hinata stared at him wide eyed no one outside the clan except Kurenai knew about the verbal abuse.

"Don't give me that look I have been around for a very long, long time even I went through it when I was young if you ever need to get away form that place you can either come see me and we'll talk about it and if you need a place to stay or hide out for awhile find me and if I'm not around find Kurenai and she'll bring you to either me or the Namikaze compound okay." He told her as she started to shake she had tears rooling down her face silently crying it wasn't until Hiko pulled her into a fatherly hug that she let it all out "Let it out." He whispered, after awhile she finally calmed down. "Feeling a little better now?" he asked and she nodded "Good now go wash up, you don't want Naruto to worry about your tear stains now do we." He said making her blush as she went to wash her face in the lake before she headed to Ichiraku Ramen Bar. "That was nice what you did for her you know." She said "I know I always wanted a daughter it's one of the things that I regret never having. Meet me at my place later on there is something I want to show you." He told her and she nodded leving in a swirl of leaves Hiko started walking away from the park as he did he fell down to one knee grabing his chest where his heart was "What is the matter with me lately I will not let it take over me again." He said thinking it was the devil gene acting up again little did he know that it was the doing of a reaper the same reaper that took his sons life thirteen year's ago.

* * *

-Ichiraku Ramen Bar-

Naruto and Shino were waiting until Hinata showed up at Ichiraku's to order. "I don't see why he want to marry that mutts mom for?" Naruto suddenly said earning a raised eyebrow from Shino "What brought this on Naruto-san?" Shino said stoicly "I don't know I don't like the fact that he's getting married." Naruto said "You're afriad that he will forget about you if he remarries don't you." Shino said understanding theat like himself both were outcasts but unlike him Naruto had no one to go to. "Maybe… yeah I do." Naruto said truthfully "I wouldn't worry too much Naruto-san I don't think that your father would forget his children." Shion said truthfully his bug collected enough data for Hiko to know about his character other than that they were terrified of him. Soon after Hinata showed up and they placed their order's. Hinata kept stealing glances at Naruto but this time she wasn't blushing she was thinking over what her new sensei said she even wondered what he would be like as a father-in-law. "Hey Hinata are you okay?" Naruto asked brining Hinata out of her musings she blude bright red at being caught by her love intrest "Are you sick?" he asked felling her head to she if she had a temperature causing her to faint at his touch.

* * *

-Namikaze Compound-

Kurenai arrived at the compound later that night only to find lit tourches leading to a path and decided to follow it what she found was a lake and a beautiful waterfall "It's beautiful." She said to no one in particular her reply was a loud splash. She looked to see where the splash came from only to see Hiko's head come up from under the water as she suddenly had an idea as she ducked behind some trees and quickly stripped down she peeked out to see where Hiko was, he was doing some laps as she walked toward the lake and sliped in She swan over to where Hiko was but when she reached it Hiko was nowhere to be seen. She suddenly felt two strong arms wrap around her waist she turned quickly to find herself face to face with Hiko his blue eyes bore into her red ones she didn't know what made her do it but she was glad she did as she pulled Hiko into a very heated kiss.

Hiko ran his fingers through her raven colored hair that seemed to be the muse of many words describing beauty. Ruby red eyes that would chill even the most hotheaded person's temper. A strong and serious woman who had beauty that was admired my many. Men desired her and several women wanted to be her. It was the same story for many people but each story had their own little spin. What happened between them was a spur of the moment thing. A simple swim in the waterfalls turned into something more. The sight of her near naked body covered in water was enough to get any straight male excited. Hiko pressed his lips against hers as his arms wrapped around her torso. Their tongues swirled about in a frenzy as their bodies heat up from each other's touch. Bare skin pressed against bare skin allowing one to feel the flesh of the other as their bodies craved to use the instinct they were born with. Kurenai moved her hand over Hiko's cock grabbing a hold of it and starting stroking it feeling every vein on it. "Cum for me Hiko-kun. I want to feel you climax because of me." She purred seductively.

He could feel the blood racing towards that specific area once he heard her tone of voice and could feel his balls reacting. She wasn't aware of it, being inexperienced with making a male cum and she could only watch as a white liquid came out and began to float in the water, its whitish consistency not really making her mind connect to what it was. She gasped as she felt him pick her up and press her against one of the edge walls of the lake and began to massage her breasts. Feeling his semi-erect cock against her ass she began to rub her ass against it causing it to stir.

"You want me to suck on it, Hiko-kun?" she asked in the same seductive voice from before and got a nod. After he let her down she took a breath of Air and dived under the Water taking grasp of his member. She then opened her mouth carefully taking it into her mouth while not trying to choke on the water.

She just bobbed her head up and down for as long as she had air and resurfaced with his cock in her hand, took another deep gulp of air and disappeared under the water again.

She bobbed her head up and down at a steady pace and she could feel his hands rest on her head, taking hold of her black hair and pushing her, moving her over his cock. Her tongue wasn't idle and she was busy with rolling it over his cock and making him feel good. She was dripping wet down there and it wasn't because of the water. She was so excited that she just wanted to impale herself on him and just have a mind shattering orgasm that would flush away most of the pent-up stress from doing all those missions.

Hiko let his hands go through her hair as he marveled at the softness of the hair. He watched as she resurfaced and winked at her as she went down again after taking a gulp of air. He could feel an orgasm approaching and he grasped her hairs even tighter, pressing her face towards his crotch. Releasing his seed into her mouth as she swallowed his seed. Kurenai pulled up panting and coughed a few times. "You alright Hime?"

"Yes Koi…just a bit more then I thought there would be," She exhaled and looked at him or more specifically his cock, which was still oozing cum a little bit. She looked at it and then giggled and said. "I know what will make me feel better. Put it inside of me, Hiko-kun. I want to feel you inside of me, to make me complete." She said as she climbed out of the lake and shaking her hips seductively.

Hiko followed her onto land and pulled her into another passionate kiss. "There's something I want to try," He breathed into her ear causing her to shiver. "It requires you being on your hands and knees," He told her.

Kurenai blushed having a good idea what he had in mind but she was aroused to the point that she would give anything for release so she complied.

Hiko made his way behind Kurenai and licked her pussy lips causing her to moan. She was dripping wetback there and the smell was devine to the dragon king. He took hold of his member and brushed it against her lips for a few seconds and pushed deeply into her vagina once as they both moaned. Kurenai's front crashed over as Hiko thrust into her gripping her hips. After a few seconds of sensations washing over her Kurenai starting to thrust back.

"Hiko -kun….right there!" Kurenai moaned as a bit of drool made it's way down her chin as she moaned out her pleasure as Hiko moved in and out of her vagina with each slow, deep, and hard thrust of his cock and hips, She turned to see Hiko who was blushing and also having the expression of intense and delicious pleasure in his face at the moment and it made her smile as she continued to let Hiko have his way with her at the moment.

The two continued their actions and Hiko began to move faster and thrust even deeper than before and he tried using faster and stronger thrusts and it allowed him to hit Kurenai's most sensitive area and that added greatly to the utter joy and pleasure that Kurenai was feeling at the moment, Hiko then reached for her breasts with his hands and began to play with her breasts and lick her back all the way to her shoulder and then he leaned forward and began to nibble on Kurenai's ear gently and with a great deal of erotic touch at that.

The two then kissed one another deeply as Hiko continued to pound deeper, harder, and faster than before into Kurenai. Who leaned back into Hiko who continued to assault her wet maiden hood taking one of his hands and began to pinch her clit.

"HIKO-KUN!!" Kurenai yelled as her body shook and she came, her fluids gushing out hitting Hiko's pelvis and dripping down her legs. Kurenai moan and panted as he continued to drive into her causing her to achieve orgasm after orgasm until she felt the thickness of Hiko's cum filling her triggering her sixth and final orgasm which in return caused her inner walls to tighten ever more as she milked Hiko of every last bit of cum.

* * *

After Hiko and Kurenai finished up their nightly activities she decided to spend the night at the Namikaze Compound. Sleep evaded Hiko that night he didn't want to sleep he didn't want to see those images again the images of destruction. Hiko decide to take a walk around the grounds as he gently eased himself out of the bed. His bare feet touched the cool grass as he walked around the grounds when suddenly a bright light came out of nowhere but he knew whom it was. "Hello Hiko." Said the feminine voice. "Hello Kami."

* * *

The Lemon in today's chap was done by Kyuubi16 so go to his profile and check out his storie Celestial Kitsune Avatar:The Last Hero among others.


End file.
